1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charger, and more particularly to a vehicle charger adapted to being used in automobiles, aircrafts or the like for charging electronic devices.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, varieties of electronic products are broadly used, such as mobile phones, MP3s, MP4s, etc. As the development of wireless communication technology, the electronic products are correspondingly equipped with bluetooth earphones. After the electronic products and the bluetooth earphones are used for a period of time, electric power of the electronic products and the bluetooth earphones is exhausted and the electronic products and the bluetooth earphones need to be charged. But when people travel by car or plane, it is hard to charge the electronic products and the bluetooth earphones. Therefore, vehicle chargers are provided on the market. The vehicle charger is capable of being inserted into a cigarette socket of the car or the plane to supply the electric power to the electronic product. However, if the user would like to charge a bluetooth device, such as an earphone, the user must have another charger. In this case, since the vehicle chargers are big, it is inconvenient to carry with.